paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
First Sight (Ryder x Katie)
Hey guys, Chase911 Here and I'm doing a story requested by clockwerk. This will be the First Sight moment for Ryder and Katie. This story takes place before the paw patrol was started when Ryder and Katie were like 9 or so. Let's say Ryder owned chase, Marshall, and rocky at the time. Also, I decided to change up my writing style for this. RYDER'S POV The sun was shining and it was a perfect day, I decided to take the pups out to the beach. Marshall and chase were both swimming, while rocky stayed on his towel. I was playing volleyball with captain turbot. Chase looked over by rocky, "Rocky! Come on in!" Rocky looked up and yelled back, "No way! I'm not getting wet!" Chase suddenly sneezed out of no where, and he rapidly continued to do so. I walked over to chase, "Bless you, Chase, are you alright?" Chase replied, "is something burning? *achoo* I-It *achoo* smells like *achoo* smoke!" Marshall, "I don't think anything burning" Captain turbot pointed into the air, "what about that!" I followed the captain's finger and noticed a big cloud of smoke over town hall, "oh-no, pups, we need to hurry to the lookout! Marshall, bring your fire truck over to town hall. Chase, I need you to help get the injured to the hospital. Marshall gave me a worried glance, "but Ryder, my hose broke somehow, it's useless!" Chase then had a worried glance, "and the hospital is far away, we need everyone out because a second trip would take to long There were some problems, but I wasn't one to give up, "rocky, see if you can find a hose, and something chase could attach to his truck to hold lots of people." Rocky then had an assured look on his face. He stood up strong while chase and Marshall both received a boost of hope, "GREEN ME GO!" "CHASE IS ON THE CASE!" The German Shepard shouted aloud. "I'M FIRED UP!" The last catchphrase was shouted by Marshall. Badge change: Rocky Rocky hopped out his truck holding a long hose in his hand, "This has no leaks and should be able to attach to the fire truck. There is a junkyard not to far on the outskirts of adventure bay! Chase and I could go attach and old car to his truck, and if we turn off the emergency breaks and the the breaks, his winch should be able tow the car behind him." "Great job, Rocky! I'll go attach the hose and you and chase could go to the junkyard, Marshall and I will take care of the fire! Paw Patrol is on a roll!" I shouted as we took off. Badge change: Marshall I quick took the hose to the fire hydrant, I attached it and used the wrench to activate it, I handed it to Marshall and I took the secondary hose from the truck that was connected to the water tank within the truck. We held up the hoses and turned them on. "Marshall, upper window, help mayor good way and the others down! I'll keep up with the fire!" Marshall, "on it! *roof* ladder." The ladder went up and the people we lowered down. They're fine, but chase and rocky really need to get them to the hospital just in case. Just then, my hose went out! Badge change: Chase and Rocky Chase looked over at the scrapyard, he moved some items around and then he noticed a car buried in the scraps. "Rocky, *roof roof* winch!" The winch came out and rocky pulled it over to the car. Chase hooked the winch to the car and started the winch motor. When it was out, rocky crawled under the car and removed some things. "I removed the break pedals so the hydraulics wouldn't work, this canceled out the entire break system, you should be able to pull the car no problem!" Rocky said Chase unhook the winch and turned his car around. He pulled the winch under his vehicle and attached it back so he could pull the car from in front of it. Chase smiled at rocky and the two fled off too the building. They arrived to the town hall, Marshall's water tank had run out of water but the one hose they still had was enough to remove the fire, Ryder had evacuated the place while chase was off to the hospital. Later that day wind picked up a lot, but everything SEEMED fine. I went back home and turned on the T.V. I gave the pups treats and we rested the rest off the day with a happily ever after. KATIE'S POV I walked into the shop noticing a weird smell. I look over and saw puppies putting out a huge fire. The moving truck pulled up and dropped off boxes. I was about to unpack to my new job as a vet/clinic when I looked back. There really was puppies there. It was unusual but I continued to unpack. My cat jumped out of the truck and walked in. I looked back once more but carried on. NO ONE'S POV The wind carried a little fire colored crystal that landed on a building. A sparked bounced off of it and hit the roof. That spark ignited a fire right above Katie's nose. KATIE'S POV I put out the last box and thanked the delivery man. I finished unpacking that box when I noticed Cali jump up in fear. Katie caught the cat and smirked at her "Hi Cali. Are you OK?" I sniffed the air and noticed and weird smell, I caught sight of a flare at the doorway, and it quickly blocked my escape. Katie "oh-no, we have to get out of here! Where's my phone?" I frantically searched the room and remembered how I set it down on the truck. I looked up around me and I knew I was done for! MR.PORTER'S POV *sniff sniff* "THE CAKE!" I ran to the oven to a burning smell. I then checked the cake but the cake was perfectly fine. I then noticed Alex running up to me, "did you burn the cake again?" I sighed and ran to the door. I looked around outside till I noticed a big cloud of smoke gathering in the sky. "Alex, stay here, I'll be back soon" I took off down the road till I came to an abandoned shop. I noticed the flames inside and on the roof but then I saw two figures through the glass. I couldn't tell who, but I think those were people even though one looks very short. I took out my phone and I dialed a number. RYDER'S POV I was playing video games when my phone went off. I pressed a button and lifted it to my ear. "Ryder here." "It's Mr.Porter! I though my cake was burning but I checked on it and it was fine. I went outside and a old building was on fire with a person and some kind of animal in the building!" Mr.Porter yelled. I quickly hopped up and called in the pups. I took of with the three and we arrived at the place. I went to the fire hydrant that we forgot the hose at, but I left it on! The hose had no more water, and Marshall never had a chance to refuel. I looked in the glass which chase shined a light in. The girl noticed me and looked up. I needed to get her out but I needed to think of a way to get to her first. I looked at the broken water sources and sighed. I was loosing hope. I released yet another sigh and thought for a little bit more. Me: Pups, stay here I dashed inside and looked for the girl, I didn't pat attention to the flames ready to engulf my body. I looked around and came face to face with the girl. I helped her up and though of a route out. Katie: What do we do? I noticed the air vents above my head. The filter was already off. Me: Hey, I'll boost you up! Katie: What about you, how will you get out? Me: I won't Katie: But, you can't just- Me: Go! She let out a sigh and lifted her up. She tried to pull me up but no success was made. I sat down and waited for the fire. Katie's POV I almost cried as I got outside. Three dogs appeared around me Rocky: Where is he! Me: We can't get him out, its no use Chase: No, we can't give up on him! Rocky, get a support under the roof where that wall is, and Marshall, attach me winch to the hook on the wall. Ryder's POV I noticed the building shake. A wall collapsed making a big hole in the wall. Chase pulled the wall down. I ran out and hugged the pups. Me: Yes! Great job pups. You guys saved me! Thanks. Katie: (hugs me) Thank you, too. That was very brave. I blushed a bit as I hugged her back. Two months later-no POV Chase: and that's the last box. It's all unpacked and your clinic is ready too go! Katie: Great, thanks for helping fix the store up. It looks amazing. Ryder: no problem! We are the Paw Patrol, it's what we do. They stared into each others eyes, and a new feeling appeared between them. It was love. ------------------------------------ THE END! Yeah stop mocking me. I'm not used to writing with pov so it wasn't as good as I had hoped. Sorry it took so long, my phone was acting up, idk why. Anyway, I'm done now and I'd like to think anyone who had read the story taking up this valuable time. Chase911 out!